Matar Dragones
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Para Sakura el haber amanecido con una resaca insoportable y destructiva no fue lo peor que le podría estar pasando. La pesadilla inició cuando notó que su cuerpo no era como el de siempre, sumándole que un hermoso rubio de ojos celestes amaneció en su cama y quiere, a toda costa, besarla. ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Ah, sí, que ahora tiene pene.
1. Capítulo 1

**Matar dragones**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, cualquier intento o plagio, denunciar y avisar.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> ¿Cómo reaccionarías si de un día para el otro despiertas siendo y no siendo tú? ¿Despertar siendo unos cuantos centímetros más grande, algo macizo y con un amigo que jamás había estado entre tus piernas, no hablo de adentro, sino colgando? Haría que cualquier persona que sabe que es de una manera reaccione algo… desquiciada. Bueno, así fue como Sakura Haruno reaccionó cuando descubrió lo de su nuevo cuerpo…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Desde ya muchas gracias y esta fic va dedicado a Scarlett Smith, perdón por dejarte en evidencia y la tardanza. Esta fic es la que te había prometido y espero que sea de tu agrado. Le cambié un poco las cosas, pero es la misma temática. Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> No yaoi, puede que Shonen Ai un poco, pero todo basado en comedia. Sakura e Ino puede que tengan un poco de OoC. Y la última advertencia… no dejen de leer =)

Al que no le guste el lenguaje obsceno ni el lemon (que no sé si habrá, no lo sé) no lea ¿oki?

Ahora, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

* * *

><p>La vida de los adolescentes de secundaria no es tan sencilla como los adultos creen. Ser adolescente implica muchas cosas y muchos factores los cuales los convierten en problemáticos – la palabra favorita de Nara Shikamaru – y rebeldes sin causa.<p>

Ser problemáticos y rebeldes no es por mero gusto, casi siempre son de esa manera en busca de atención o ser aceptado por la sociedad que tiene un estereotipo algo superior en cuanto a clases sociales o comportamientos elitistas.

En el caso particular de los adolescentes en la escuela, ellos se separan por estratos no solo intelectuales sino de clase:

Los populares: chicos que son respetados y adorados por los demás, tienen mejores posiciones y lugares y siempre son el grupito de chicos y chicas lindos, etc., etc.

Los de clase media: ellos no son molestados, no llegan a ser lo peor de lo peor, pero tampoco son lo mejor de lo mejor. No hay mucho que hablar de ellos ya que no suelen tener problemas como los siguientes;

Los nerds y la clase baja: bullying es la palabra que los identifica y el recibimiento de su día a día.

Lo más triste de la clase popular es que…

— ¡Son todos unos falsos de mierda! — gritó un desquiciado muchacho ante su mejor amigo. Éste sólo sonrió algo nervioso al haber captado la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

— Tranquila — susurró el rubio de ojos claros, pero recibió una mirada fulminante que no llegó a asustarla de muerte pero si a temer un poco por su integridad física.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Ino?

Oh, si… me olvidé contarles algo importante.

Como habrán leído, empecé dando una introducción algo aburrida y bastante basura, sólo quise hacerme la interesante e intelectual de lo cual no tengo nada, sólo quería ser popular (ja, ja, ja).

No, hablando en serio. Ahora, empezaré con lo que en realidad es de importar aquí. Por lo que leyeron, dije "muchacho", "tranquila", "rubio de ojos claros" que equivalió al nombre de Ino ¿no?

Señoras y señores, debe haber alguno que me lee (espero), la afamada pelirrosa, por su carácter fuerte y un poquito agresivo, Sakura Haruno y la bella rubia extrovertida de Ino Yamanaka sufrieron un pequeño – gran – cambio.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si de un día para el otro despiertas siendo y no siendo tú? ¿Despertar siendo unos cuantos centímetros más grande, algo macizo y con un amigo que jamás había estado entre tus piernas, no hablo de adentro, sino colgando? Haría que cualquier persona que sabe que es de una manera reaccione algo… desquiciada.

Bueno, así fue como Sakura Haruno reaccionó cuando descubrió lo de su nuevo cuerpo…

— Mmm…

Haruno despertaba esa mañana algo adolorida y con una resaca de aquellas, una de esas que con solo pensar un segundo sientes que la cabeza va a explotarte dejando sesos regados por el cuarto, y se enderezó en su cómodo colchón viendo junto a ella un bulto que si no fuera por el mechón rubio claro que sobresalía podría llegar a pensar que se había acostado con un muchacho y aunque ella no era la santa Sakura, tampoco le gustaba cometer errores en estado de ebriedad, que solían ser seguidos, pero no se regodeaba de ser una libertina por no tener límites. Trataba de controlarse sola a falta de unos padres presentes y cargar con una familia algo dividida.

Contaba con poca gente como su tía Tsunade, su prima Shizune, su amiga Ino, el bobo de Naruto y el sin gracia de Sai. A veces contaba con el pervertido de Kakashi, compañero de rumbas que conoció hacía dos años en un accidente que tuvo ella en una moto, en el cual nadie salió herido más que los bolsillos de ambos padres de los jóvenes y su libertad por dos meses, pero no fue nada grave.

Colocó los pies sobre el alfombrado de su piso y arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Refregando sus ojos, desperezándose y bostezando en su mano, sintiendo su aliento a mierda por todas las mezclas raras que había ingerido, mientras se acercaba a la taza del inodoro y ya frente a ésta se bajó los pantalones del pijama y se sentó.

Jamás meaba con los ojos abiertos recién de levantarse de su peor sueño y tampoco le prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor. Pero algo le llamó sumamente la atención en ese momento, algo raro le pasaba. Primero se sentía ¿Cómo decirlo...? ¿Más grande? No lo sabía, y otra que algo le colgaba desde que se había puesto de pie.

Frunció el ceño molesta por tener que abrir los ojos y bajó la vista a su entrepierna.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — fue una voz bastante grave que combinado con el chillido que largó, el grito fue bastante parecido al grito de un gato.

La otra persona que estaba en su cuarto sólo gruñó cuando empezó a escuchar el alboroto, deseando dormir un poco más, pero se vio interrumpida por unas grandes manos que la tomaron del brazo y la zamarrearon bruscamente, haciéndola soltar una palabrota y girar hacia el individuo – destructor de sueños húmedo – que la miraba de manera aterrada y sorprendida.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por… — las demás palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver el precioso muchacho que tenía frente a sus ojos, haciéndola sonrojar y regodearse por llevarse a la cama a tal espécimen de hombre. Hermosos ojos verde jade, facciones definidas y delicadas, tez blanca y suave al tacto, seguramente.

Se sentía tan feliz de la imagen del muchacho frente a ella. Aunque algo llamó ligeramente su atención, no sólo el pijama de mujer que llevaba puesto, de por sí era raro ya que reconocía ese pijama verde con flores de loto y espirales, sino que también el cabello color ¿rosa?

— La frentona se muere si le digo que vi a un chico con el mismo color de su cabello y con un pijama similar al suyo — se burló divertida haciendo que la otra persona la mirara incrédula. Ino parecía no caer en ningún momento que su voz ya no era esa chillona y molesta que solía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

— Ino…

— ¿Sí, guapo? — dijo sonriente. Luego, frunció el ceño y se quedó viéndolo fijamente, notando que algo raro le pasaba. Carraspeó pensando que sería la voz pastosa de la mañana después de haber gritado y tomado toda la noche de chicas que había tenido con la pelirrosa. Colocó su mano en su cuello y notó algo que antes no había, o que sí pero no tan pronunciado.

— Ino…

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — dijo tocándose el cuello y encontrándose con una pronunciada nuez; sus flamantes ojos celestes se desorbitaron al oír su voz nuevamente —: ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — susurró, asustándose.

— Ino, Ino — dijo la pelirrosa moviendo las manos y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — le gritó enfurecida. La pelirrosa, incrédula por la acusación repentina, la miró enfurecida y la señaló.

— No, ¿Tú qué me hiciste? — replicó poniéndose de pie y apartándose de su lado.

— ¿Yo? ¿No ves que yo soy la que está rara?

— ¿Crees que no lo noté? Además, para que sepas — sonrió con sorna, sonrojando a la rubia por lo maliciosa de aquella sonrisa —: No soy uno de tus ligues de la noche, querida cerda…

Fue allí donde Ino cayó en cuenta que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo con su amiga y que la que la había hecho sonrojar había sido la frentona, frentona que ahora había despertado sus mejores suspiros. Ya se había dicho que era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Sintió asco por caer en cuenta que pensaba lanzarse encima de ella, o él, lo que fuera, e intentar follárselo en cuanto parpadease una vez.

No porque su amiga no fuera bonita, al contrario, siempre dijo que si ella fuera lesbiana la violaría en el lugar menos pensado. Sabía que la fastidiaba cuando hablaban de coger, pero muy en el fondo admitía que su amiga si se arreglara como debía, como una _femme fatale_, seguramente tenía a más de un chico besándole los pies y más lugares…

Pero Sakura le evitaba a ese tipo de cosas porque con sus problemas no estaba como para tener un novio… aunque sí para salir de fiesta en fiesta y beber, bailar y descontrolarse. Jamás amaneció con un chico en su cama o en cama de algún desconocido, ella aún era casta porque evitaba enredarse con algún idiota que la lastimara y tampoco era puta como para estar cogiendo día y noche – sin ofender a su querida amiga Ino, claro.

Aún no entendía como podía ser amiga de esa chica, pues ella era la capitana de porristas en su escuela y siempre era aclamada y adorada y envidiada por todas. Ella era demasiado bonita, sensual y siempre los muchachos iban tras de ella como si fuera mamá pata con sus patitos, corriendo para alcanzarla. Le era gracioso cuando la rubia ignoraba a su grupo de amigos "populares" para sentarse a su lado y compartir el almuerzo que era lo único que por lo menos podían compartir en la escuela, pues estaban en diferentes clubes y coincidían sólo en algunas materias.

Fue su primera amiga desde jardín de infantes y eso que no tuvieron un muy buen inicio pues de Sakura siempre se burlaban de su amplia frente e Ino era una de esas que se burlaba. Hasta el día que recapacitó al verla llorar por ser la burla de la sala y se sintió bastante culpable por ello. Se le acercó y le levantó el cabello que cubría su rostro, encontrándose con ojos llorosos y mucho sufrimiento en ellos. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo muchas cosas bonitas, le prometió ser su mejor amiga y defenderla siempre de todos.

Ahora era al revés, Sakura defendía a Ino cada vez que alguna que creía ser más que la rubia se quería propasar y Sakura sabía que Ino era bastante delicada y que no le levantaría la mano a nadie, pero ella no tenía ningún problema con ello, pues era muy fuerte a pesar de tener ese menudo cuerpo que solía mostrar más proporción en su trasero. Si de algo era alabada Haruno Sakura era por tener las caderas anchas y el trasero más grande y bonito que, lamentablemente, era tapado por camisetas anchas o pantalones anchos.

Aún así, estar rememorando el pasado no venía al caso y más cuando Ino la había empujado para que despertara de su trance y le prestara atención.

— ¿Sabes que estamos metidas en un lío, no? — Sakura esquivó la mirada, haciendo un puchero. Luego se quedó estática y miró a la rubia que la besaba en la boca. La empujó y se pasó el brazo por los labios.

— ¿¡Pero qué coños haces, cerda!? — dijo aún con el antebrazo sobre sus labios. La rubia, ahora él, se echó a reír tomándose de la panza ante la cara de sorpresa, asco y confusión de su mejor amiga.

— Ay frentona — se calmó mirándola con una sonrisa burlona —: No iba a perderme la oportunidad de besar a un hombre tan sexy como tú eres ahora…

— Sigo siendo yo, estúpida — replicó furiosa mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Bla-bla-bla — dijo poniéndole su mano frente a su amiga y moviendo los dedos —: Habla con mi mano, a ella le interesa…

— ¡Maldición Ino! Esto no es broma… ¿Qué carajos haremos? Mañana tenemos clases y somos… ¡Somos hombres! — gritó escandalizada. Ino se miraba las uñas de las manos y fruncía el ceño pensando en que necesitaban un poco de calcio en laca.

Sakura respiraba agitada y sentía que un ataque de nervios le daría el ultimátum a la situación. Ino seguía indiferente a todo y eso que aún, muy en el fondo, seguía en shock. Pero no había solución, por el momento no sabían nada.

Tenía un par de teorías como por ejemplo: fueron secuestradas, al principio pensó en simiestradas – debería dejar de ver Los Simpsons por un tiempo –, por científicos y médicos locos y experimentaron con ellas la transformación de mujer a hombre, luego lo desechó porque eran demasiado lindas para prohibirle al sexo masculino su grandeza y belleza. Luego, pensó en que habrían sido los aliens que le hicieron eso o peor aún, esa tal Karin que parecía tenerle envidia todo el tiempo.

Karin la odiaba a ella pero se llevaba bien con Sakura y eso que eran polos completamente opuestos y no tenían nada en común como podría tenerlo con ella. Quién la entiende.

Suspiró y miró a la pelirrosa que parecía molesta y querer matarla con la mirada… si las miradas mataran ya estaría enterrada veinte metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Terminaste? — Sakura exclamó una palabrota en alto sin importarle nada e Ino se rió entre dientes.

— No te rías… ¡No le veo lo gracioso! — dijo separando los brazos y extendiendo las manos en exasperación. La rubia se mordió los labios poniendo más nerviosa a la pelirrosa. Si la intuición no le fallaba, Ino le tenía ganas y unas ganas tremendas. Sería bastante traumático ser violada por tu mejor amiga que encima conoces desde pequeña y peor aún, sumándole más al trauma futuro, ambas son HOMBRES.

Suspiró rindiéndose, por un lado, entendía a que iba Ino. Eso ya estaba pasando y por los constantes pellizcos que se dio, mientras su amiga se pajeaba mentalmente con su cuerpo de hombre, le hizo darse cuenta que no era un sueño y que tendría un par de marcas rojas en el brazo izquierdo luego.

— ¿Ya más calmada, frente? — Sakura asintió resignada, esperando a lo que su amiga le diría —. ¡Genial! — gritó emocionada. Se acercó hacia el espejo que había en el cuarto, reflejándose en él. Su boca quedó abierta haciendo una pequeña 'o' y tocó el cristal como si estuviera acariciándose el rostro.

— ¿Ino? — preguntó la pelirrosa ante el mutismo y la extraña mirada de su amiga, empezó a preocuparse y acercarse un poco, quedando unos pasos atrás y reflejándose ella también, sorprendiéndose al ver lo hermosos que eran.

— Sakura somos demasiado lindos — dijo la rubia seria, mirándola a través del espejo. Sakura asintió y bajó la vista sonrojada, haciendo que Ino se sonrojara ante lo angelical que era el rostro de su amiga. Sonrió tiernamente y se volteó hacia ella posando su mano sobre su hombro; Sakura la miró a los ojos y le sonrió en respuesta al gesto —. Lo resolveremos… mientras — se volteó para acomodarse la melena aquella, siendo hombre y con cabello largo podía jurar que veía a su padre en la flor de la juventud. Y era hermoso.

— ¿Mientras qué? — preguntó viéndose nuevamente, luego sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ino.

— Mientras debemos comportarnos como muchachos comunes y corrientes porque a la escuela no podemos faltar…

— ¿Y nuestros padres?

— Mmm… no le veo problema — haciéndose una coleta para quitarse el cabello de encima —. Mis padres no se aparecerán por unos meses y tú vives en este departamento sola…

— ¿Vivirás conmigo, Ino? — dijo temerosa —. Dios... si aún me amas, no dejes que se quede aquí — rezó en voz alta, juntando sus manos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

— ¡Oye! — le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, indignada —. Mala — se quejó. Sakura se refregó donde recibió el golpe.

— Bromeaba — se disculpó.

— Ahora debemos conseguir ropa de hombre… — miró los cajones de la cómoda —. Aunque tu ropa poco femenina podría salvarnos el trasero el día de hoy — rió.

— ¡Oye!

— Pero si es verdad, aunque tiene su toque femenino… pensarán que somos gays — se mordió la uña el pulgar derecho mientras el brazo izquierdo se enrollaba en su abdomen.

— Creo que tengo un par de camisetas de Kakashi por aquí… — dijo indiferente la pelirrosa.

— ¿Ropa de Kakashi? — preguntó intrigada —. ¿Qué haces con ropa de ese pervertido?

— Suele quedarse aquí cuando lo corren de su departamento… sabes que vivir con alguien implica que después se turnen la casa cuando llevan alguna chica…

— Oh, verdad… bueno, vamos a cambiarnos que hoy tenemos un día ocupado — dijo sonriente. Sakura negó con la cabeza resignada, esa chica jamás tomaría nada en serio. Ahora, la pregunta… ¿Por qué les pasaba eso?

…

— ¿Te calmaste Sakura?

— Idiota — masculló —. Recuerda que no soy Sakura aquí…

— Bueno, pero te comportas como Sakura y no como Ren… el niño tranquilo del cual todas quieren tener un hijo…

— ¡Ino! — chilló bajo y el bello rubio rió haciendo que más de una fémina suspirara al oírlo reír tan frescamente sin temor a quedar mal.

La mayoría de los chicos se mostraban reacios y fríos, ganándose así el amor de las chicas por ser amores imposibles. Para Sakura era muy estúpido aquello, ella no se hacía la interesante, era bastante seria en la escuela, pero fuera de ella era otra historia. Nadie conocía a la divertida Sakura, sólo los más cercanos.

La personalidad de Ren era dulce y amable, compraba con su característica sonrisa de no-mato-a-ninguna-mosca y sus bellos y grandes ojos verdes, opacando totalmente a su frente que aún seguía siendo un poco grande, pero nadie lo notaba.

En tan sólo una semana se volvieron chicos populares sin proponérselo, pues, según la cantidad de admiradoras el _status quo_ crecía en esa escuela del demonio – como lo llamaba Sakura, ahora Ren.

Aún recordaba lo complicado que había sido poder ingresar a la escuela, si no hubiera sido por el pervertido de Jiraiya (padrino de su amigo Naruto, amigo de Kakashi debido a los libros esos pervertidos que leían ambos, del cual Jiraiya era su autor) que conocía al director de esa escuela, no habrían entrado ni por milagro divino de Dios.

Ellos dos estaban enterados de su situación, por lo cual fueron bautizados con el apellido Hatake y su relación era de primos (los tres). La desconfianza era grande, pues dos chicas de apariencias similares habían desaparecido y en su lugar aparecían estos dos hermosos chicos, uno de cabello rosa y el otro rubio. Además que de parecido no tenían nada, aunque los primos no suelen parecerse, pero ellos eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto aspecto y personalidad.

Sora (Ino) era demasiado animado y extrovertido, tomaba las cosas ligeramente y siempre molestaba a Ren (Sakura) quien parecía desquiciarse cada dos por tres y darle un puñetazo en la cabeza para que se calmara.

Pero bueno, los chicos eran populares a pesar de las sospechas. Entre las chicas ellos eran adorados y venerados por su simpatía y belleza, pues Sakura no solía tratar mal a la gente que no le hacía ningún daño.

El rubio lo abrazó por el cuello y empezó a juguetear haciendo que varias chicas chillaran y se emocionaran al ver a los dos chicos empezaban una "pelea" amistosa – por parte de Ino porque Sakura quería matarla de un golpe. Le siguió la corriente sonriendo estúpidamente y dejando entrever su verdadera intención «Esta me las pagas».

— Ren ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de tomar? Estás muy estresado el día de hoy — propuso Ino como quien no quiere la cosa. Sakura suspiró y asintió.

— Ino — susurró —. No me gusta lo que haces…

— ¿Qué dices? — siguió mirando hacia el frente y a cada chica que se le insinuaba le guiñaba el ojo o le lanzaba una sonrisita provocativa, haciendo que gritaran y se emocionaran.

— No deberías jugar así con las chicas — frunció el ceño al ver como se comportaba.

— Ahhh a ver… ¿Qué tiene de malo? — bufó ante lo aguafiestas que era su acompañante.

— Porque las chicas se ilusionarán y recuerda como te ilusionaste con Uchiha…

— Bueno, pero eso es agua pasada…

— No — negó con la cabeza —. Perfectamente sabes que no es por eso, no es por el tema Uchiha… estás jugando con sus sentimientos… — se detuvo, enfrentándola y obligándola a que se detuviera —. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica se te insinúa de más y te pide una cita?

— Aceptaría… si es en su casa mejor porque sería cena gratis — sonrió encantadoramente. Sakura frunció más el ceño —. Frente deja de quejarte y disfruta la oportunidad de ser hombre — sonrió tratando de animar a su amarga amiga.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —. Y si un día te emborrachas y terminas en la cama con alguna…

— Y bueno… para algo tengo un pene ¿no?

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? — explotó exasperada y con los ojos desorbitados —. Eres… — se acercó hacia ella y masculló bajito —: Eres mujer Ino… — y la miró fijamente a los ojos, mostrando su preocupación. Ino le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la vez que le pegaba en la frente con sus dedos.

Sakura se hizo hacia atrás ante el golpecito doloroso, refregándose la zona. Podría haber sido más suave, pero era Ino y si tenía oportunidad de golpear a Sakura, la aprovecharía sin dudarlo.

— No te preocupes Ren… todo estará bien… verás que saldremos adelante — sonriendo genuinamente, sonrojando a Sakura y a cuanta chica los rodeaba y/o pasara justo por allí. Las fangirls gritaron al ver la sonrisa de Ino y el sonrojo de Sakura, babeando y murmurando cosas sobre lo encantadores y lindos que eran. Algunas fujoshis sangraron por la nariz, terminando en enfermería con toallas en sus narices. Otras se abrazaban llenas de felicidad; algunas sacaban fotos con sus celulares y otras miraban tratando de disimular un poco su emoción.

Sakura suspiró por la estupidez que ocasionaron sus comportamientos e ignorando todo eso, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, seguida de Ino que se colgó por los hombros.

Esta nueva aventura daba comienzo a usa serie de eventos desafortundos.

— mierda.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Amé escribir este primer capítulo! _

_Hola, algunas ya me conocen y las que no, bueno, hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado y desde ya les digo que soy de tener varios capis escritos y subo cuando puedo ya que uso Internet del celu y la compu es muuuy raro que la use. Pronto habrá conti, pero mientras dejen sus opiniones con respecto a la fic en las reviews._

_Gracias a las que siempre leen! _

_Y bueno, dedicado a Skarlett Smith que por una foto que publicó (la de Sakura e Ino como hombres) me enamoré y se me ocurrió la idea xD_

**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~ **

_Sayonara y espero reviews =)_

* * *

><p><strong>En proceso de reedición.<strong>

**P. N. de A: **_ Hola, tanto tiempo. Sé que no he publicado recientemente y es porque estoy con un pequeño bloqueo que me está poniendo bastante de malas. Tengo cosas para compartir, son viejas, pero por lo menos tengo algo con que distraerlos momentaneamente hasta que vuelva a "la vida" de nuevo. Mil disculpas por esto, pero tengo otras cosas en mente y me está matando saber que he dejado dos fics en hiatus y otras tres que quiero publicar regularmente y no puedo. Como compensación, reeditaré esta fic de principio hasta el capítulo que he quedado y espero poder publicarlas en poco tiempo, deberán entender que tengo un examen en tres semanas que define si entro o no la carrera que elegí estudiar. _

_Notarán cambios y pueden que quite o agregue cosas, prometo hacerlo para mejor. Y les comento que tengo muchas fics para compartir, cuando me sienta segura y pueda terminar las que tengo en proceso, prometo subirlas._

**_Prohibido la copia/plagio de este fic._**_ **Ni de ningún otro fic mío.**_

_Besos y espero que sepan entender que me tomaré un tiempo para estudiar y ver que haré de mi vida. Los cambios drásticos que tuvo colaboraron un poco al desorden, pero aliviaron completamente a mi alma._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA HISTORIA ES CIEN POR CIENTO DE MI PROPIEDAD. CUALQUIER COPIA PARCIAL DE ÉSTA U OTRAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, COMUNICÁRMELO Y DENUNCIAR.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>— Uno de manzana — dijo el rubio a la mujer que vendía en la tienda de comestibles a dos cuadras de su casa. La mujer le sonrió amablemente y le devolvió el cambio ganándose un guiño y un "gracias" por parte del chico para luego marcharse junto al peliplata y a la pelirrosa que la miraba enojada. — ¿Qué? — masculló mientras sorbía el jugo por el sorbete acomodado a un lado de su boca.<p>

— Nada…

— Sakura-chan debes calmarte y tratar de parecer un chico… mira, momentáneamente eres un hombre y no puedes reprimir a Ino de comportarse como uno… debes entender que no puedes andar de mojigato… te creerán marica.

— Mejor marica a que estar haciendo fal–

— Deja de ser mojigato y disfruta — dijo la rubia extendiendo los brazos indicando que se relajara de una vez por todas. Estaba demasiado tensa la pelirrosa y no parecía feliz, debía calmarse, no era la muerte de nadie su nueva realidad.

— Está bien… lo intentaré — se resignó. Kakashi aplaudió y lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él de lado e hizo lo mismo con Ino que aún seguía tomando su juguito de manzana en cajita.

— Bueno, ahora se me ocurrió que podríamos salir a una buena fiesta donde habrá alcohol y muchas, muchas chicas…

— Genial — se emocionó Ino —. Quiero ver chicos…

— Ino, eso quedó muy gay — se burló Sakura. Ella la ignoró con una sutil sonrisa.

— Sakurita… no tengo problemas de besarme con alguna chica… te he dicho mil veces que eso es lo que menos me importa… hombre o mujer, da igual — sonrió. Kakashi la observó complacido.

— Zorra… — murmuró Sakura. Ino la codeó divertida sacándole una pequeña sonrisita.

— Seremos las primeras chicas que pueden ser hombres en cuerpo… experimentar no hace daño a nadie, que beses a una chica no te hará lesbiana… es una experiencia… además — sonrió —: Ahora tenemos cuerpos de hombres por obra divina de algún maldito ser, pero que le agradezco porque ahora sé lo que se siente tener fangirls… me parecían idiotas y ahora lo confirmo — carcajeó Yamanaka haciendo reír a Sakura, quien le dio la razón.

— Kakashi… cuéntanos de esa fiesta — alentó Sakura al ver que el peliplata se había excluido de la conversación.

— Umm… — la miró desentendido, luego pareció recobrar el sentido a lo que hablaba y se aclaró la garganta para proseguir con su invitación —: Es fiesta de un amigo mío, me dijo que lleve chicas y pensaba llevarlas a ustedes, pero ahora tienen pene, por ende, los llevaré como amigos… Obito no se enojará, hasta seguro les caen bien.

— Excelente — dijo la rubia apretando con su mano masculina la cajita de jugo y lanzándola al cesto frente a ella —. Seremos los dioses más grandes de esa fiesta — festejó aplaudiendo.

— Será divertido…

— Me extraña de ti, Sakura-chan — comentó Kakashi. Ella lo miró extrañada —: Digo, tú eres la de "viva las fiestas", "alcohol"…

— No — negó con la cabeza —. Me gustan las fiestas pero tampoco soy un "viva la joda". Soy responsable cuando tengo que serlo y ahora soy responsable por ser hombre…

— Diviértete — soltó Kakashi —: Además, esta semana estuviste demasiado tensa con este inconveniente… eres fácil de leer Sakura y sé que no estás bien… por eso diviértete — sonrió fraternalmente. Sakura asintió y miró a Ino, quien miraba una tienda de ropa de mujer.

— ¿Mirando lo que ya no puedes usar? — se burló, Kakashi sonrió divertido al ver los ojos aguados del, ahora, rubio.

— Si — lloró chocando su frente contra el vidrio, en una posición de derrota. Sakura le palmeó el hombro y rió.

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en una tienda de ropa masculina, ambas chicas entraron mirando hacia todos lados, no era muy común para ellas comprar en esos lugares más que para un regalo y casi siempre era otro el que hacía el recado. Kakashi sabía que Ino tenía buen gusto por lo que le encargó a ella que vistiera a Sakura y que, en cuanto a gastos, no se hicieran drama en elegir todo lo que quisieran; él le debía mucho a Sakura por las veces que invadió su departamento y no sólo porque Obito llevara a alguna muchacha a su casa y él no pudiera permanecer allí sino que, también, Sakura le cocinaba y siempre tenía el desayuno hecho cuando despertaba mientras la muchacha iba rumbo a la escuela.

Unas cuantas camisetas y camisas, pantalones de jeans y una que otra de algodón para holgazanear. Zapatos y zapatillas, calzoncillos y boxers. Un gran presupuesto que Kakashi pagó sin drama, pues las ventajas de ser un vago mantenido que nunca gastaba más que en sus libros pornográficos y comida, sumándole que trabajaba para el buen Jiraiya haciendo nada, le permitía tener dinero de sobra.

— Gracias senpai — dijo agradecida Ino mientras ponía las bolsas en la cajuela de la camioneta del peligris. Sakura asintió y él sólo posó sus manos en ambas cabezas despeinándolos.

— De nada, les debía bastante… Sakura por hospedarme en su casa y a Ino por fingir ser mi ligue cuando no tengo ganas de soportar mujeres — rió. Sakura la miró sorprendida y la rubia se carcajeó —. Ahora, la fiesta empieza a media noche. Asistirán amigos míos y de Obito, puede que hayan algunos compañeros de ustedes… advertidas están.

Subieron a la camioneta. Sakura se relajó en el asiento; esa semana había sido dura para ella, entre las fangirls pesadas – algún que otro chico, también – y tener que comportarse de manera correcta, como la de un hombre, no había sido tan fácil. Además, no sólo las chicas eran el problema, varios chicos les declararon la guerra y entre ellos Uchiha Sasuke.

Bah… el recordar sólo su nombre le daba repugnancia. No porque fuera feo, asqueroso o pervertido. Al contrario, era demasiado lindo y estaba en buena forma. Lo malo era su arrogancia y prepotencia, el como observaba a las personas, como si fueran mierda y no le dirigía la mirada a ninguna persona dando a entender que nadie era de su importancia o estaba a su altura. Era bastante grosero con las chicas – aunque éstas no dejaban de babear por él – y a los chicos solía asustarlos con tan sólo la mirada.

Tembló en el asiento, recordar como le había mirado el día anterior le daba retorcijones en el estómago. No porque le diera miedo o nada por el estilo, pero esa mirada fría y vacía helaba el alma hasta del mismo diablo y el odio con el que la miró fue tal que hasta había olvidado quien era y como se llamaba y si lo que había en sus pantalones era puré de zapallo.

Sasuke sabía intimidar y a ella logró intimidarla… pero sólo esa vez. Sakura no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, ni a su padre le temía y eso que le había dado uno que otro cachetazo en su infancia por contestar mal. Ella era buena niña, pero siempre tuvo problemas con sus arranques de ira comiéndose uno que otra abofeteada por parte de sus padres.

Se odió cuando por sólo cinco segundos le demostró al Uchiha que le había intimidado y lo notó cuando vio esa pequeña sonrisa moja-bragas (para las chicas)/te-hago-mierda-basura (para los hombres) en sus labios. A ella no le mojó una mierda sino que le enfureció porque no era marica y no podía dejar decaer la reputación de Ren, su _yo_ hombre.

La próxima lo enfrentaría y si tuviera que terminar a las piñas, no se haría drama pues ella sabía defenderse y si pegaba pesado como mujer, como hombre rompería dientes seguramente.

Quizás, si no se le hubiera ocurrido ganarle en el partido de fútbol – en el cual Uchiha era capitán –, tal vez no se hubiera garantizado su odio porque no sólo le ganó de una manera brillante sino que festejó y se le rió en la cara. Sakura tenía esos arranques medios locos en los cuales reía como desquiciada, se enfurecía como una cabra o puteaba hasta quedarse sin aliento.

En el comedor notó esa espeluznante mirada y supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando por "accidente", Uchiha le botó su almuerzo al suelo, almuerzo que recién había comprado. Quiso quejarse, pero esa mirada la paralizó por esos escasos cinco segundos que la hizo quedar como cobarde. Finalmente, llegó Ino tratando de suavizar el ambiente con algún que otro chiste, así como lo hacía Naruto cuando se sentía nervioso en situaciones tensas, y la arrastró del cuello diciendo cuantas veces pudo "disculpa" – en el fondo no eran sinceras – y riendo para tranquilizar el momento tenso que se había creado en el comedor de la escuela.

Suspiró tratando de olvidar ese momento y abrió los ojos decidida a divertirse esa noche como nunca. Su primera semana como hombre había sido un éxito, a pesar de algunos pequeños percances, pero aún así seguía viva y entera.

— Nos vemos senpai — saludó Ino cuando bajó de la camioneta.

— Sakura — llamó Kakashi, girándose —: Tranquila, todo estará bien… te lo prometo — le sonrió conciliadoramente. Sakura le agradeció el gesto y todo lo que hizo por ella y su amiga en esa semana. Era difícil de creer todo aquello y Kakashi era poco crédulo por lo que le tuvo que dar un par de pruebas confidenciales para que le creyera, contándole los secretos que solamente le había contado a ella como esa vez que había dormido con un travesti pensando, en su estado de ebriedad total, que era una hermosa joven con cuerpo algo ejercitado. O aquella vez que probó en el departamento de ella viagra y la tuvo parada todo el día, llorando del dolor y Sakura tuvo que sacrificar su pobre culito para que él se calmara un poquito.

Oh, bueno… Sakura era virgen y no le gustaba mucho hablar de sexo, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera hecho una mamada a alguien. Su excusa era sus estados de ebriedad, porque era verdad, Sakura sobria no era capaz ni de besar la mejilla de un hombre, ahora, estando ebria podía llegar a hacer algo más. Él único que tuvo ese privilegio fue Kakashi que ya la había besado muchas veces, había obtenido una mamada y el culo de su amiga. Pero eso sólo ellos lo sabían, por ende, le creyó y le preguntó todo, cómo y cuándo. "Por qué" no fue necesario, notaba lo desesperada que estaba ni cómo carajos había terminado así.

Trató de calmarla, enseñarle cosas básicas y darle consejos a ella y a Ino porque también era su amiga y no la iba a dejar a la suerte. Ino era receptiva y más avivada, se notaba en lo extrovertida de su personalidad que no tendría ningún problema en acatar los consejos y ordenes de Kakashi. En cambio, Sakura era un poco testaruda y siempre ponía un _pero_, pensando en los demás. Era difícil, pero pudo convencerla diciéndole lo mismo siempre…

_«Diviértete…»_ se dijo a sí misma. Sonrió y salió junto a Kakashi, esa noche iba a disfrutarla como había dicho anteriormente, pero ahora más decidida a todo. Si tenía que besar a una chica, lo haría, ebria, claro. Tampoco idiota.

— Frentona, ésta es nuestra noche — gritó Ino entrando a la casa. Sakura la siguió y notó que algo les faltaba y era un buen corte de cabello. Ella tenía el cabello por el hombro y era raro en sí llevarlo de esa manera, pues la mayoría de los chicos lo llevaban a dos dedos de la nuca o menos, y si fuera así lo llevaría recogido – en el caso de Shikamaru. En cambio, Ino lo tenía pasando la cintura y no le quedaba nada mal, había unos cuantos chicos con el cabello así de largo como, por ejemplo, los de años más grandes, específicamente, Itachi y Deidara. No eran de su agrado, pero nunca se metieron con ella por lo que le daba igual su existencia.

Aunque, admitía que Itachi era bastante amable porque las oportunidades que se habían cruzado, la trató correctamente y hasta le ofreció ayuda, pero Sakura siempre creyó que podía hacer las cosas solas y aún lo creía así.

— Ino — la llamó, la rubia giró bruscamente haciendo que los cabellos – recogidos en una coleta – le dieran de lleno en los ojos a su amiga y la hiciera quejarse por picarle los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — algo desentendida, viendo como la pelirrosa se refregaba los ojos con ímpetu y abría y cerraba los ojos consecutivamente.

— Quería — volvió a fregarse hasta que le dejaron de picar y pudo recomponerse nuevamente —: decir que… sería buena idea, no sé… cortarnos un poco el cabello…

Ino la miró seriamente, parecía enojada, por lo que prefirió callarse ya que Sakura recordaba que para Ino su cabello era sagrado y que unas estúpidas y crueles tijeras no la separarían de su dorada amiga.

— Sakura — la nombrada la miró temerosa —: Sabes… — titubeó para luego soltar una carcajada y mirarla divertida —: Me parece una genial idea… ya decía yo que algo nos faltaba — exclamó con todos los ánimos del mundo. Sakura suspiró y la siguió dentro del edificio para ir al cuarto piso.

Una vez dentro del departamento y con la ropa distribuida en los muebles, tomaron una sábana, unas tijeras y un espejo para ir al comedor y empezar con la misión "corte de cabello".

La primera fue Sakura. Ino era muy habilidosa con esas cosas y fue tan amable de enseñarle a su amiga para que ambas tuvieran peluquería gratis cuando quisieran, todo gracias a ese curso que hizo un verano en el cual no había nada interesante, por lo que se puso productiva.

— Creo que te dejaré un poco el largo del frente — tomando con cuidado el mentón de la pelirrosa y girándola ligeramente —: Sí, será lo mejor y te rebajaré la parte de atrás… no te preocupes que cortaré un poco aquí adelante, pero no tanto — sonrió Ino acomodándose tras ella mientras le ataba la sábana al cuello y le quitaba el cabello que había quedado dentro —. Mientras, ve pensando que me harás…

— Ya se me ocurrió algo cerdita — sonrió mientras el primer mechón rosa fue cortado y luego le siguieron algunos más hasta ser sólo pequeños puñados que se acumulaban a sus pies y algunos sobre la sábana.

Una vez terminado, Ino se puso frente a ella y empezó a cortar el flequillo que Sakura mantenía abierto hacia ambos lado, dejando su frente visible; enterró sus dedos en la suave cabellera rosa, sacudiéndola para quitar los restos de cabello cortado y retocó desmechando más cabello. Ya finalizada su obra de arte, le alcanzó el espejo para que se mirara y ella tomó otro para ponerlo atrás y así pudiera reflejarse para ver detrás.

— Eres magnífica cerda… quedó muy bien — la alabó. La rubia asintió complacida, mostrando modestia a pesar de amar sobresalir y saberse grandiosa.

— Ahora, haz lo tuyo — dijo entregándole las tijeras. Sakura se puso de pie y se quitó la sábana para cederle el lugar a Ino. Entró en pánico cuando la vio lista para cometer un crimen contra esa larga, sedosa y dorada cabellera.

No sabía que demonios hacer, estaba quieta viendo a esa belleza que iba a ser deshecha. Después de tantos años, tanto que le había costado que le creciera, se lo cortaría por algo tan loco como por lo que pasaban.

Ino notó la inseguridad de su amiga y enfocó el espejo que sostenía para ver a su amiga — ¿Qué tanto esperas frentona? Córtalo, es cabello… crecerá…

— Pero Ino… ¿Y si volvemos a la normalidad…? Tendrás el cabello como un niño…

— Y qué importa… volverá a crecer… anda, córtalo…

— Pero Ino…

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de esa niña que fue atacada por chicas más grandes y le tomaron del cabello para cortárselo? Ella era una niña bonita y tenía el cabello más largo y hermoso de la escuela… le llegaba hasta la cintura y como existen personas envidiosas, a ella la atacaron y golpearon para amenazarla con cortárselo… como una de las bravuconas la tenía del cabello y le hacía daño, la niña no lo pensó dos veces y tomó las tijeras cortándose el cabello como si no valiera nada… y a ella le costó mucho que le creciera… mucho más que a mí…

— Ino eso…

— Déjame terminar — la miró severamente. Sakura calló y la dejó proseguir con un ademán triste —: Luego esa niña le pidió a la chica con la que peleaba y competía en su infancia, siendo amigas, que le recortara el cabello y se lo dejara mejor… esa niña fue Sakura Haruno… quien se dejó crecer de nuevo el cabello pero ante las complicaciones en sus actividades y problemas con las chicas, volvió a cortárselo… así que Ren — remarcó con burla —: Corta esta belleza de cabello y hazme hermoso…

— Eso sonó muy afeminado…

— Pues lo soy querido — dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que Sakura sonriera y procediera. Tomó la cola de caballo y le quitó la banda elástica que lo amarraba, dejando caer la cascada de cabellos dorados, rememorando que cuando era chica a ella le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se deshacía de las coletas que se hacía. Acarició con cariño cada mechón para luego tomar cierta cantidad y dejar que la hoja filosa lo dejara caer al piso.

Cortó cada mechón largo, dejándolo a cuatro dedos de la nuca, y de allí todo rebajado. Había sido mucho cabello por lo que tardó un poco. Luego se giró frente a ella y miró el flequillo que le sobrepasaba el mentón, le cortó el inicio de puntas florecidas y le dejó el largo que tenía. Ya una vez terminada la labor, le colocó el espejo atrás e Ino levantó el que tenía entre las manos.

— Wow frente… soy el hombre más partible que puede haber en la faz de la tierra… — una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y giró el espejo para ver a su amiga —. Tú también estás demasiado hermoso… ¿y si nos hacemos putos? Sería un desperdicio para las chicas y así sabríamos lo que sienten los gays al ver a las chicas desilusionadas — rió. Sakura negó partiéndose de risa. Ino era muy ocurrente y charlatana; la verdad que estar en esa situación con ella era lo mejor que podría pasarle porque, si no fuera así, estaría en el pozo de la depresión. La rubia tomaba todo a chiste con el motivo de alivianar la situación y eso era de agradecerse.

— Bueno, ¿Quién se baña primero?

— Yo — dijo sacudiéndose la cabellera y dejando caer mechitas rubias sueltas. Luego, se quitó la sábana y la sacudió dejando caer más mechones rubios y rosas que aún estaban adheridas a la tela.

— Yo limpiaré mientras te bañas… no te tardes mucho, ya te conozco — dijo mientras tomaba esa sábana y la metía en el cesto de ropa sucia. Luego tomó una escoba y una pala para empezar a juntar los cabellos que estaban sobre la cerámica.

Ino ya disfrutaba de su ducha mientras ella preparaba la cena. La vio asomarse con una toalla a la cintura y secándose con una pequeña el cabello. Vio el torso de la chica, tenía un pecho ancho, no exagerado, con buena forma, bastante atractivo y perfecto para su fisonomía, pues Ino no era muy amiga de los chicos que fueran puro músculo.

— Voy yo… encárgate de la cena — Ino asintió mientras la pelirrosa se quitaba el delantal de la cocina, dejándola en la mesada de cerámica, e iba rumbo al baño.

Suspiró una vez allí adentro y se dirigió frente al lavabo, en el cual se apoyó y volvió a suspirar. No entendía nada, no entendía por qué o cómo pasó esa situación. Algo malo tendrían que haber hecho ese día después de la fiesta como para amanecer así… algo muy malo.

Sabiendo que atosigándose con preguntas de las cuales no tenía respuestas, prefirió quitarse la camiseta negra y tirarla al suelo a la vez que se deshacía de los pantalones y quedaba en ropa interior. Los primeros días se les había hecho difícil mirarse la entrepierna, pues, eso no era algo de ellas y aunque Ino estaba acostumbrada cuando se acostaba con algún chico, eso no era lo mismo.

— Que locura — susurró mientras abría la llave de agua caliente y empezaba a hacerse una leve capa de vapor. Reguló con el agua fría para luego meterse y dejar que la lluvia esa le quitara el sudor, los pensamientos y la relajara un poco. Se enjabonó el pecho, los hombros anchos y la espalda, bajando luego a su entrepierna, el trasero, las piernas y los pies, volviendo de nuevo al pecho y los brazos, las axilas y el cuello.

Tomó el jabón para el cabello y se echó un poco en las manos, las refregó haciendo una ligera espuma que esparció por su cabello y luego refregó haciéndose más y más espuma. Se metió bajo la regadera y ésta se llevó todo resto de jabón para dejar un cabello reluciente y un cuerpo limpio y fresco.

Salió una vez finalizada la ducha y se acercó a la toalla para empezar a secarse el cuerpo. Vio el espejo empañado por lo que pasó la mano para deshacerse de la capa de vapor y agua, encontrándose con su reflejo. Era todo un hombre, no quedaban ni una pizca de lo que era realmente. Una mujer.

Acarició su reflejo, temiendo muchas cosas y llenándose de inseguridad. Pero recapacitó y trató de calmarse para poder seguir su vida a pesar de este percance. Se colocó la toalla en la cadera y otra más chica en sus hombros; antes de salir, prendió el extractor, el cual empezó a ocasionar viento por las vueltas que daban las astas, para que secara de a poco el cuarto de baño.

Se encontró con Ino, quien ponía la mesa con tranquilidad. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tiras blanca y los boxers.

— Frente ¿Dónde guardas las servilletas?

— Mmm — Sakura se puso pensativa y luego señaló la alacena que estaba encima del lavabo. Ino fue hasta allí y tomó un par para colocarlo en la mesa y luego correr a la estufa a apagarla. Los espaguetis con la salsa boloñesa de Sakura era su especialidad, por lo que Ino estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de ello.

Entre charla y charla, fueron acabando con sus alimentos y decidieron que lo mejor sería ir preparándose porque en cualquier momento se haría la hora para ir a la "Mega Fiesta" – según Kakashi – de su amigo Obito.

Ino se puso una camisa celeste oscuro con unos jeans negros; Sakura optó por una camiseta negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos. Se perfumaron y acomodaron el cabello de la mejor manera posible. Ino quedó maravillada con su vestimenta y Sakura pensó que no se veía nada mal así vestida.

Ambas tomaron una chamarra, Sakura de cuero e Ino un saco al cuerpo de color negro con pequeñas e imperceptibles rayas azules, y partieron a la planta baja.

Kakashi llegó justo a tiempo (extraño) y estacionó para que pudieran montar el vehículo. En el camino hablaron un par de cosas sin sentido y cuando empezaron a ver que se acumulaban autos y el tránsito cada vez era más lento lento, pudieron divisar la gran casona en la cual no sólo se escuchaba música, gritos y risas sino que, también, salían luces disparadas hacia todos lados como si fuera a haber algún tipo de función o recital de alguna banda súper genial.

Suspiró para relajarse. Miró a Ino que se notaba bastante entusiasmada y a Kakashi que sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Sonrió y cuando el Hatake logró estacionar, bajaron del auto y lo siguieron con pasos seguros y tranquilos.

— Kakashi — saludó un chico de cabello corto de color negro y le estrechó amistosamente la mano que el peligris le había extendido, chocando hombros a la vez, típico saludo de hombres. El morocho rió ante la sonrisa de su amigo y observó, por sobre su hombro, a los dos jóvenes —. ¿Ellos son tus amigos? — sonrió amistosamente, acercándose y extendiéndole la mano a Sakura para estrecharla. Ella respondió al igual que Ino cuando dirigió su mano hacia ella.

— Sí… chicos — se giró Kakashi hacia Ino y Sakura —: él es mi amigo Obito — sonrió. Ino se adelantó y con una sonrisa procedió a presentarse.

— Hola Obito-senpai… me llamo In- — la voz se le fue junto con el aire a causa del fuerte codazo en las costillas que le dio Sakura ante su estupidez. La rubia sonrió algo dificultosa, tratando de presentarse de nuevo – una vez recuperada – ante la mirada extrañada de Obito por el repentino ataque —. Me llamo Sora — sonrió rascándose la nuca algo apenada. Sakura bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Soy Ren… un gusto Obito-san — trató de ser educada.

— Naa, chicos — dijo sacudiendo una mano frente a ellos quitando importancia a las formalidades —: Para ustedes Obito, son amigos del pervertido de Kakashi, eso significa que también serán amigos míos… vamos, están en confianza — dijo cediéndoles el paso a la gran casa —. Tomen y siéntanse como en casa…

— Gracias senpai — soltó Ino emocionada y adentrándose. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

— Simpáticos tus amigos Kakashi — Obito sonrió. Kakashi asintió y se adentró seguido del morocho.

…

— Ino — susurró Sakura una vez que se mezclaron y empezaron a conversar con desconocidos. Las mujeres le caían a montones y Sakura intentaba ser amable al rechazar sus propuestas e invitaciones… indecorosas.

Se encontraba sola sentada en uno de los sillones con un vaso de plástico con un poco de vodka deseando volver a casa. Demasiadas chicas le encararon esa noche y la cantidad de gente en ese lugar que, a pesar de ser enorme, parecía un ascensor de dos por dos y la estaba asfixiando.

Se había cruzado con varios compañeros de su clase y de la otra. No los soportaba porque pensaba que eran demasiado idiotas al creerse gran cosa por tener un cigarrillo entre los dedos y un vaso de alcohol entre los otros. Se sentía fastidiada por tener que beber eso y sólo lo hacía porque no había otra cosa lamentablemente.

Buscó con mirada perezosa a su amiga, pero, al no verla, se resignó y recostó su adolorido cuerpo en el mullido sillón, hundiéndose de a poco y descansando su cabeza en el respaldo. De pronto, sintió el lado derecho del mueble hundirse y una presencia persistente acosarlo. Abrió el ojo derecho encontrándose con mucho cabello rojo y una mirada entre curiosa y poco lúcida que logró a preocuparla. Se enderezó cuando el rostro de la muchacha se hundió en su pecho y pareció quedarse inconciente. La corrió a un lado, recostándola en el sillón.

— Karin — supo que era ella al ver el cabello enmarañado y las gafas, disipándole las dudas. Karin era una amiga, no de las buenas, ya que era bastante jodida cuando no hacía lo que quería y solía desquitarse de maneras crueles con los pobres que no cumplían con sus caprichos, pero la contaba como una.

— Oh… el bonito de pelo chicle — sonrió atontada —: pequeño… se bueno y llévame a otro lado… me siento mal…

— Cla-claro — la tomó en brazos y se tensó al sentir como la pelirroja le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Tragó saliva nerviosa, ese tipo de muestras con la pelo de escoba no eran comunes y la verdad le incomodaba bastante.

Toda la semana, ella había sido su fan número uno y la que siempre intentaba llegar a algo o ligárselo. Claro, Sakura no caía porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y se estaba hartando.

Divisó a lo lejos a la rubia Yamanaka bailando con una morena bastante guapa y parecía bastante entusiasmada con dicha muchacha. Le importaba un bledo, la interrumpiría.

Caminó hasta la rubia quien sonrió al verla con una muchacha en los brazos y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Picaron, eh! Ese es mi Ren — gritó para que lo pudiera oír, la música electrónica estaba alta, a punto de dejar a unos cuantos con sordera temporal.

— Sora, necesito tu ayuda…

— No — negó. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. La rubia suspiró y se disculpó para acercarse a la pelirrosa y terminar espantándose al ver la cara de la muchacha —. ¿La fea de la zanahoria? Que mal gusto, amiga…

— ¿A quién le dices fea? Rubio oxigenado… — despertó de golpe, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Por como había actuado, Sakura comenzó a sospechar de la supuesta "indisposición" de la pelirroja.

Ah, olvidaba. Siendo hombre, a Karin tampoco le caía nada bien Ino. Le parecía estúpido y siempre que podía le decía un par de insultos que eran devueltos con el mismo veneno. Además de que la rubia se había hecho amiga de Hozuki que, al ver el potencial que tenía para insultar a la pelirroja, le había felicitado por la originalidad con respecto a insultos. «Tú y yo nos llevaremos muuy bien» había dicho el albino y eso dio a entender que, a pesar de ser hombre, Hozuki siempre caería en Ino y sería su amigo.

Ino siempre se había llevado bien con los hombres. Hozuki pertenecía a "los populares", pero siempre andaba entre las demás _clases_ haciéndose amigo de todo el mundo como Naruto. Esos dos eran tal para cual y se llevaban demasiado bien con la rubia y con ella; Suigetsu se mostraba un poco reticente con Sakura porque ella sí se llevaba bien con Karin, pero siempre que podía le hacía chistes y la hacía sentir bien.

— Me parece que tu "desvanecimiento" fue una mentira… — dijo la pelirrosa dejándola en el suelo y ésta, acalorada y sonrojada, le esquivó la mirada.

— Bu-bueno y-yo — Sakura arqueó una ceja incrédula al ver tartamudear a la chica que decía bajarse más hombres que soldado en guerra y sonrió imperceptiblemente ante eso.

— Eres una zorra zanahoria… ¿querías llevarte a mi inocente amigo a la cama? — dijo la rubia colgándose del hombro de la pelirrosa quien tenía un imperceptible sonrojo. La pelirroja estaba del color de su cabello y bufó furiosa al verse descubierta y sus planes frustrados. Orgullosa, puso el mentón y la nariz en alto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue intentando aparentar arrogancia y grandeza, dos cosas que la rubia se encargó de destruir.

— Eres mala con Karin — se volteó Sakura obteniendo una mirada indiferente de la rubia, la cual frunció el ceño y le dio un cachetazo en la nuca —. ¡Oy-

— Esa quería que te la follaras bien duro, agradece que descubrí sus intenciones porque sino, seguramente, estarías llorando cuando te esté intentando sacar la ropa…

Boqueó unos segundos hasta que decidió mejor no decir nada y fruncir el ceño molesta. Ino la codeó y le abrazó por el cuello.

— Amiga, mira quien está allí — dijo señalando con el mentón. Recorrió con la vista el trecho que le señalaba la Yamanaka encontrándose con el bastardo Uchiha mirándola con odio.

Sakura suspiró con resignación, ese imbécil no la dejaría en paz después de lo que le había hecho por lo que decidió negar su presencia allí. Pero era inútil, su mirada penetrante estaba clavada en su persona y por más pasos que diera, éste la seguiría como un gato a un punto láser.

— Vamos a saludarlos — dijo Ino, Sakura la miró con los ojos bien abiertos haciendo que sus facciones se mostraran entre aterrada e incrédula por la estupidez que había dicho, pero cuando sintió que caminaba hacia la dirección que Ino le indicaba, se dio cuenta que no solo era sólo una estupidez, sino una GRAN estupidez.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse, mostrarse sereno e indiferente. Ya cerca, Hozuki los vio y les sonrió de oreja a oreja saludando de manos a Ino y luego a Sakura. Naruto se le colgó en el cuello, el idiota seguía siendo igual de idiota, pero por suerte agradable con ella y con Ino, a comparación de Uchiha que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja y que, si fuera porque era estúpido, pensaría que gustaba de ella, aunque tenía sus reservas. Uchiha salía con muchas chicas, pero no se quedaba con ninguna, por lo que la teoría de Sakura concluía en que era homosexual.

— Hatake — le dijo Uchiha cuando lo vio solo. Sakura asintió y esquivó la mirada por un segundo para devolverla con total seguridad y un brillo de desafío total. Ese bobo no iba a intimidarla, no otra vez.

— Uchiha — asintió sonriendo de manera sospechosa mientras sorbía su nueva bebida por cortesía de Hozuki, quien le había ofrecido al estar cerca de una de las mesas.

Uchiha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que bebía su cerveza. El maldito bastardo sonreía con arrogancia porque, seguramente, tendría algo que decirle. Y no se equivocó.

— Karin, eh… — sonrió aún más —: No pensé que te gustaban las chicas que tienen pinta de zorras…

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensara de ella, pero a su amiga no la insultaban. Sasuke pasó desapercibido aquello y siguió hablando.

— Eres sospechoso, Hatake — ella lo miró indiferente aunque lo escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es sospechoso que hayan desaparecido dos chicas y aparecieran dos chicos como estudiantes de intercambio a sustituirlas — Sakura arqueó una ceja —. Yamanaka no es inteligente y sus notas son desastrosas, no creo que por su coeficiente, que es inferior a la de Suigetsu, haya hecho que una escuela de Estados Unidos se la quisiera llevar…

— Bueno, eso no lo sabes... a veces, las personas no son lo que parece — sonrió, aunque por dentro deseaba molerlo a golpes por hablar de Ino, ahora. Sasuke lo quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisita.

— Me recuerdas a alguien… — sonrió y tomó un poco de su bebida.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Mira que bien — contestó impasible.

— Si, de ella puede que se esperara que la llevaran a una grandiosa escuela… después de todo, era una nerd… aunque bastante fierecilla…

— ¿Fierecilla? — su tono de voz fue áspero, demasiado.

— La indomable Haruno Sakura… — suspiró —: Inteligente, rara y muy peculiar… tenía trato con la gente popular…

— ¿Contigo lo tenía?

— Mmm… no, me hubiera gustado… digo, era interesante…

— Oh, ya veo… — lo miró con recelo, no creía nada; se la había pasado insultando a sus amigas, no creía que podría tirarle justamente a ella una flor. Pero aún así, que la alabara se le hacía algo extraño.

— Ella cree que nadie sabía la doble vida que llevaba… — se rió —: estúpida… creyó que no sabía que se iba de fiesta en fiesta y se descontrolaba… la tuve en mi cama una vez…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y el vaso se le resbaló de la mano, mojando sus zapatos y salpicando sus pantalones. Miró con los ojos como huevo frito a Uchiha. Éste sonreía ante el recuerdo como si fuera algo que le hacía feliz de rememorar.

Carraspeó tratando de bajarlo de sus nubes para que prosiguiera y éste no pareció molestarse, al contrario, sonrió al continuar.

— Tiene buen cuerpo la nerdita friki…

«_Nerdita friki tu vieja maldito idiota_»

— Cuando me la iba a coger, entró Hatake y se la llevó… ya le había insertado la punta en su co-

«_Creo que voy a vomitar_» pensó sintiendo a su estómago revolverse mientras él seguía hablando.

— No llegué a cogermela pero le pude estrujar su lindo culo…

«_Que alguien lo calle o le bajo los dientes_»

— Además, me la mamó y eso no se olvida…

«_Ahora sí, nadie lo salva_»

El puño derecho impactó contra el rostro del muchacho haciéndolo trastabillar y chocarse contra alguien. Sasuke tocó la cara, específicamente la nariz, un hilo de sangre empezó a resbalar por uno de sus orificios nasales. Uchiha se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano y embistió contra la Haruno quien lo recibió frenando su mano.

La gente los rodeó y empezó a gritar, algunas desesperadas por separarlos y otros animando a ambos muchachos para que se cagaran a trompadas. Piñas, codazos, patadas, puntapiés, tirada de pelo en el afán de querer agarrar al otro y uno que otro rodillazo, fueron los ataques poderosos de esos dos que se agotaron más por esquivar y frenar que por romperse mutuamente la cara.

Una piña en la mandíbula la hizo caer y tomó lo que primero su mano sintió, siendo Uchiha el objeto, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, Sakura lo fulminaba con sus brillantes ojos verdes, pero la repentina sonrisa de Sasuke la desconcertó por lo que lo soltó y empujó para poder sentarse derecha.

Se pusieron de pie en seguida. Sakura se convenció que mejor sería ignorarlo por lo que pasó por su lado, pero Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo que la tomó de la camisa, y ella, por acto reflejo, hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

— Sabía que algo tenías que ver con esa pelirrosa… — susurró Sasuke aún tomando de la camisa a Sakura y la zamarreó un poco. Sakura lo empujó de golpe como si quemara su contacto. Se arregló la camisa y se acomodó el cabello. Sasuke sólo lo observaba.

— Ren — apareció de la nada Ino tomándola por el cuello. Pero Sakura no le prestó atención porque sus ojos se clavaban como estacas en los de Uchiha, quien sonreía como si hubiera descubierto algo que ella no.

— ¿Sabes? Yo conozco a Hatake Kakashi y no tiene primos el bastardo aquel… así que tu mentira y la de tu "primo" pronto se va a terminar… — sonrió nuevamente ante unos serios Ren y Sora, para dar la media vuelta y desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente que ya se había dispersado.

— Frentona ¿Qué pasó? —Ino la agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó bruscamente y se sumergió entre la gente.

Estaba furiosa ¡Lo detestaba! Nunca le había caído bien y ahora decía estupideces sobre ella y eso le enojaba más porque jamás estuvo con él ni lo estaría, antes que eso prefería que le pateen veinte veces el estómago, le rompieran los brazos y las piernas, le rayaran los dedos de la mano con lija y los metieran en un recipiente con jugo de limón y sal y luego echaran ese líquido en los ojos mientras le metieran un palo con clavos en el culo. Si, todo eso y más… porque Uchiha era peor que veinte granos en el culo.

En su vida había cruzado dos o tres veces palabra con él y trataba a toda costa de evitarlo para no matarlo ya que ese imbécil había lastimado los sentimientos de Ino una vez de manera muy cruel.

Intentó tranquilizarse pero unos brazos delgados la rodearon por la espalda y le acariciaron el pecho intentando incitarla, más sólo le provocó nauseas y dolor por las patadas que había recibido.

— Ren-kun — susurró esa voz en intento de sonar sensual, logrando sólo ser una fea imitación de Kakashi queriendo copiar a Ino en pleno ligue. La reconoció perfectamente porque la había estado escuchando toda la semana y también porque había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Además eran amigas y la reconocería donde fuera.

— Karin… — su voz sonó cansina y amortiguada por las manos de la chica quien se giró hasta ponerse frente a ella.

— Shhh… Ren-kun… ¿te han dicho que eres guapo? — balbuceó con una pequeña risita que intentaba ser coqueta pero que, por el alcohol ingerido, sonaba idiota.

— Karin… no soy lo que parezco… no-

— Shhh — posó un dedo en los labios del chico y pasó un brazo por el cuello, atrayéndolo y acercando sus rostros. Para esos momentos, Sakura sentía una gota resbalando por su frente y miraba a Karin con fastidio —. Me recuerdas a la frentona pelo de chicle… — rió divertida y Sakura la acompañó nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué dices? Desvarías… ahora — quiso soltarse pero la pelirroja no dio el brazo a torcer y juntó sus labios haciendo que la pelirrosa se pusiera de un tono rojo, pasando al morado y volviéndose azul gradualmente. Karin hizo todo lo posible para que respondiera a pesar de que Sakura estuviera tiesa cual estatua viviente.

Sakura creyó desmayarse cuando sintió la lengua de la pelirroja pasearse por su boca y, por poco y más, llegarle a la garganta. Apretó los ojos y frunció los labios como un niño ante su primer beso por la inexperiencia y la tomó de la cabeza con sus manos para apartarla, sólo que eso hizo pensar a Karin que le estaba gustando y lo abrazó más, saboreándolo.

La pelirrosa se quedó sin aire y tenía la sensación de que perdería la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno. Las manos de la pelirroja bajaron acariciando su pecho, su espalda y volviendo a su cabellera rosa, masajeando.

Admitía que la pelirroja besaba bien, pero el cargo de conciencia y que sabía que eso estaba mal, la atacaron y la apartó con fuerza suave para no lastimarla. Karin se relamió los labios con una sonrisa satisfecha y Sakura, con un sonrojo palpable, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios barriendo saliva.

La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos con pose altiva. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente y le sostuvo la mirada porque a Karin no podía ignorarla.

— Espero que se repita esto — le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja para luego pasar por su lado y susurrar lo bastante audible para Sakura —: Nos vemos, frentona…

Y Sakura por fin se dejó estrellar la cabeza contra el concreto de ese lugar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_El capitulo más largo de la historia… que haya escrito yo, claro xD_

_Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado =)_

_Muy loco todo ¿no? Me encanta manejar este lenguaje obsceno xD yo soy hiper vulgar entre mis amigos y la gente con la que tengo confianza, es por eso que escribo así aquí._

_Seguro que muchos me odiarán por el beso de Sakura y Karin, pero bueno, lo deseaba xD_

_Me encanta Karin y mi sueño es escribir un SuiKar pero no tengo tiempo y la cabeza despejada como para una situación, algún día lo haré y espero que salga bien. Tengo demasiados proyectos y sueño con brindárselo aquí, pero el tiempo y mi familia me cagan la existencia porque mi padre me hace estar al pie de cañón haciendo la comida para mi hermana y para mi que me quita las ganas o el tiempo para escribir. Si, triste… pero hay que ayudar, las cosas no se ganan gratis xD_

_Suerte y espero muchas reviews porque eso me motiva a seguir con esta y las demás historias!_

_Sayonara!_

* * *

><p><strong>Editado.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA HISTORIA ES CIEN POR CIENTO DE MI PROPIEDAD. CUALQUIER COPIA PARCIAL DE ÉSTA U OTRAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, COMUNICÁRMELO Y DENUNCIAR.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>— Oi frentona… dime la respuesta seis — susurró Ino mientras mordía su lápiz. Sakura me encontraba mirando por la ventana desde su escritorio. Estaba algo perdida y desorientada, no entendía por qué aún le pasaban esas cosas locas. Ya pasaban del mes y aún no sabían que coños les había pasado ¿Y si fue todo un sueño que ellas eran mujeres? Pero entonces lo que le dijo Uchiha sería mentira.<p>

Las semanas que le siguieron, después de la pelea en la fiesta de Obito y su primer beso con una mujer, habían sido bastante tranquilas, quitando a sus locas fans y a Uchiha que no se cansaba de lanzarle miradas amenazadoras. Su vida estaba siendo un fiasco e Ino no cooperaba en nada, lo único que hacía era salir a citas y copiarse de sus tareas, comer de más y mear cada cinco minutos.

— _Frentona que genial es hacer pipi de parado… es otra sensación, algo más allá de la imaginación _— había soltado la chica/chico cuando salió del baño de su departamento.

— _Oh si, mira que interesante… cuéntame más _— soltó sarcásticamente mientras hojeaba una revista de música que había comprado.

Ino, en su mundo, no había captado el sarcasmo y siguió describiendo sus "sensaciones místicas" que había sentido al mear de pie y no sentada como en sus épocas de mujer.

— _Me encanta ser hombre _— exclamó —: _Era demasiado quisquillosa y molesta siendo mujer… además ¡No nos viene la regla! Eso es para festejar…_

— _Un mes más de no-bebé _— soltó nuevamente, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía.

De Ino obtuvo un bufido y la imagen de su culo apretado en ropa interior fue lo último que vio Sakura cuando el muchacho la dejó sola en la sala con su interesante revista de música.

— Saku… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eh? — giró la cabeza suavemente hacia Ino quien tenía un semblante preocupado. Sakura sonrió y negó —: Nada, sólo… pensaba un poco… ¿Qué decías?

— Oh, ya veo — sonrió nuevamente y le señaló el cuaderno de matemática —: si me dices la respuesta de ésta… — señaló, Haruno tomó su cuaderno, abrió en la página en la que estaban todos los ejercicios y se lo dio.

— Eres el amor de mi vida — dijo con los ojos llorosos y agarrando el cuaderno como si se tratara de un frágil cristal.

— Exagerada — susurró con una sonrisita y siguió mirando hacia la ventada —: hey… Ino…

— ¿Si? — preguntó mientras transcribía las resoluciones con sus resultados correspondientes, haciendo muecas al ver los desastrosos que le habían salido los ejercicios matemáticos.

— ¿Y si no volvemos a como éramos? ¿Y si soñamos que fuimos mujeres?

— Pero… ¿Qué dices? Claro que volveremos a la normalidad… debe ser algún karma que nos están cobrando — fijó la vista en el cuaderno de Sakura y luego en el suyo, intercalándolos y sonriendo finalmente al saberse que había hecho un ejercicio bien. Quería llorar de felicidad —. Yo creo que debe ser algo que debemos enfrentar… después de todo no teníamos una buena vida…

— Pero hay peores que nosotros… — enfocó la mirada en el rubio, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados por sobre la mesa —: aquí hay mucha gente que es peor que nosotras… yo siempre traté de pasar desapercibida y tú eres popular…

— Popular las nalgas, amiga… — Sakura arqueó una ceja incrédula —: Bueno, mis nalgas son populares, pero ve a saber tú, quizás quieren que vivamos una vida así de loca y ver como nos las arreglamos por culpa de algún karma pasado — garabateó y borró los errores, siguió escribiendo para sonreír y mirar a Sakura con una coqueta sonrisa —: O quizás hicimos algo el día de esa fiesta y nos las cobraron…

— Es cierto — cayó Sakura. Ella lo había pensado, pero luego lo olvidó con tantas cosas que habían pasado —: quizás hicimos algo que no recordamos o… le hicimos algo a alguien que no debíamos…

— ¿Una bruja? — Sakura negó con la cabeza —: ¿Un troll? ¿Un mago? ¡¿Una mazorca?! — gritó señalándola a la pelirrosa quien la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Una mazorca? — sonó incrédula —: eres peor que Naruto…

— Sólo bromeaba — se disculpó sonriendo —: quizás la jodimos a una pitonisa… esas son muy jodidas y vengativas… las brujas te comen directamente…

— Verdad… — sonrió feliz al llegar a algo que podía ser concreto y creíble —: Ino debo admitir que hoy te luciste — se burló.

— Ay, cállate… que me comporte como adolescente no quiere decir que sea idiota…

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que todo es una fachada? — sonrió arqueando una ceja.

— Así es amiga mía — sonrió con aires de suficiencia —: además, me gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente… como al pelo de escoba vieja…

— Deja de ser tan mala con Karin-chan — frunció el ceño —: Es mi amiga…

— No la mía — dijo con voz cantarina —. Bueno, nos vemos en el receso — sonrió dándose vuelta y haciendo banderita con su libreta por tener todas las respuestas.

— De nada, eh…

— Buenos días — entró Kurenai-sensei.

Y así comenzó un nuevo lunes de clases…

…

El mejor momento para Ino y Sakura era la hora del almuerzo. Comprar comida como para un abastecimiento era lo mejor que les podía pasar, además de que con sus nuevos cuerpos el apetito era mucho más grande y el desgaste físico también. Ese Gai-sensei era un maldito explotador en las horas de educación física.

— Fiuuu — suspiró teatralmente Yamanaka —: Gai-sensei se pasó de la raya esta vez… ¿treinta vueltas? No llegué a la número quince que ya no podía respirar…

— Agradece que llegaste algo más que yo…

— Es verdad frentona, tú tienes buena condición física y siempre rindes más ¿Qué pasó?

— No precalenté porque me quedé en la biblioteca — y dio un sorbo a su jugo de manzana. Ino frunció el ceño.

— ¿En la libroteca? — y sonrió burlonamente ante el respingo que dio Sakura y su cambio de aura. Giró su cabeza velozmente y la fulminó con la mirada —. Ja, ja, ja — la rubia se partió de risa ante la tétrica mirada de su amiga, captando la atención de muchos en el lugar.

— No. Es. Libroteca. — rechinó los dientes. Una de las cosas que odiaba era que a la biblioteca le dijeran "libroteca" ¿Por qué decir tal burrada? Sakura era la mejor alumna en toda la escuela y siempre le había gustado estudiar y trabajar, una de sus actividades más recurrente era la de corregir el habla de las personas y corregir a Naruto fue una de las tareas más tediosas que pudo haber tenido. Palabras como "libroteca", "sodorante", "carchera", entre otros, y eso la enfermaba.

— Tranquila, era broma — sonrió —: vamos, termina de comer que, seguramente, más tarde, saldrán los más chicos y sabes como son…

— Sep — susurró —: ayer se me declaró una niña…

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— La tuve que rechazar ¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer? — frunciendo el ceño —: traté de ser delicada… por suerte lo tomó bien y hasta me dijo que la chica de la cual "esté enamorada" será muy afortunada…

— Awww que tierna — dijo Ino sonriente, Sakura negó exasperada —. Eres muy popular amiga… hasta le has ganado a Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Puede haber una conversación en la que no metas al idiota ese?

— Si, lo puede haber… pero ahora es tu rival número uno…

— ¿Rival? Él no es mi rival… sabes que no peleo en vano.

— No lo haces, Sasuke-kun te tiene entre ceja y ceja…

— Acompáñame al baño, a ésta hora no hay nadie…

— Sip — ambas se pusieron de pie y fueron camino al baño de hombres.

En los pasillos se cruzaron a muchas personas que los saludaron y con los que hablaron unos segundos para, luego, continuar con su camino.

Una vez en el baño y asegurados de que no había nadie, se acercaron a los orinales y se dispusieron a descargar líquido con una entretenida charla.

— Entonces ella me invitó a su casa y me hizo de cenar… no sabía que Akemi-chan cocinara tan bien… si fuera realmente hombre me casaría con ella — sonrió sonrojada Yamanaka. Sakura rió.

— Y… ¿lo hicieron?

— Nops, hubiera estado bueno ¿no? — sonrió —: pero… olvidé comprar condones — dijo desanimada.

— Boba — se burló; terminó de orinar y se acercó al lavamanos —: La próxima deberías ser precavida.

Ino se subió la cremallera del pantalón y fue al lavamanos. Ambas se lavaron las manos y cuando iban a salir, chocaron Uchiha, Hozuki y Uzumaki.

— Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí — dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa —: los primitos Hatake… el baño de niñas es al lado… — se burló.

— Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — respondió Sakura —: ve allí antes de que veas un pene y te asustes… — Ino, Naruto y Suigetsu se taparon la boca evitando reírsele en la cara a Sasuke. Éste fulminó a Sakura y se acercó hasta ella —. Estás invadiendo mi espacio, compañero…

— No soy tu compañero — escupió fríamente —. Además, el del pelo rosa eres tú, no yo…

— Me gusta colorarlo de ésta manera — dijo tomando un mechón de su flequillo —: a las chicas les gusta el rosa…

— ¿Lo dices por ti?

— No, por ti…

Otras carcajadas reprimidas y Sasuke creía que le estallaría la cabeza de lo que se estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Por mí? A mi no me gusta el rosa…

— Oh ¿en serio? Creí que sí… después de todo a las niñas les gusta y no pensé que eras la excepción…

— A ver Hatake… soy bien hombre y nadie pone en duda mi sexualidad… he cogido a muchas de ésta escuela y de otras, en cambio, tú, huyes a las mujeres…

— No huyo, sólo que no me gusta usarlas como tú que las deshechas y las dejas llorando… yo sí soy hombre, prefiero no darle falsas esperazas a que decirles "sí, te quiero" y después de que me canse, las deseche como tú… — escupió furiosamente ante las miradas impresionadas de Naruto, Ino y Suigetsu —: así que, si me disculpas, voy a ir a clases porque se hace tarde… — pasó por su lado —. Naruto, Suigetsu — saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y éstos asintieron de vuelta —: vamos Sora, se hace tarde y seguramente no tienes lo de biología…

— Eh s-si — despertó de su trance y corrió hacia la pelirrosa —: nos vemos chicos…

— Hasta luego — dijo Naruto, Suigetsu saludó con la mano.

— Uchiha — saludaron y se fueron de allí dejando a un muy furioso y escalofriante Sasuke.

…

— Sakura — soltó impresionada Ino cuando recorrían los pasillos a su aula —: me dejaste sin aliento… te felicito — aplaudió —: tendrías que trabajar en el congreso amiga o como defensora de los derechos de la mujer…

— Obvio amiga… soy una justiciera — rió. Ino la acompañó en la risa y se detuvo de golpe cuando un tornado pelirrojo chocó contra Sakura.

— ¡Ren-kun! — chilló aquella chica tomando del rostro al confundido ojiverde y acercando el suyo, besándolo suavemente. La cara de Sakura se puso azul y la de Ino igual, pero la de las demás chicas estaban rojas de la furia —: amor, estás muy lindo hoy…

— Ka-karin ¿qu-qué haces?

— Es que te extrañé… me fui por unos días por temas de la familia y bueno, no aguantaba más para poder verte — sonrió alegremente. Tomó su mano y lo arrastró por los pasillos.

— E-espera — gritó Ino a lo que Karin volteó y tomó su mano —. ¿Qué haces?

— Aunque me caigas del culo, no voy a dejarte aquí sólo a manos de todas esas chicas… — señaló con la vista —: una cosa es cuando son dos y otra muy distinta cuando es uno — sonrió ladinamente.

Ino tragó saliva y asintió siguiéndoles el paso. Los condujo por el pasillo pero en ningún momento los llevó al aula de clase.

— ¿A-adónde nos llevas? — preguntó Ino ya que Sakura tenía la mente en otro mundo y el aspecto de su cara estaba consternado y su ceño contraído.

— Vino alguien a verlos… — simplemente sonrió y cuando salieron al patio allí vieron al peligris hablando animadamente con una castaña y un morocho, reconociéndolos como Rin y Obito.

— Hola mis muñequitos — saludó Kakashi a ambos chicos. Ino saludó con una pequeña sonrisita y Sakura aún estaba ausente.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Ren-chan? — preguntó Rin acercándose al chico. Tomó sus mejillas y las palmeó un rato hasta que reaccionó ante el picor de las cachetadas.

— ¿Qu-qué pasa? — despertó de su ensoñación —: ¿Rin-chan? ¿Obito-san? ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó confundido.

— Me enteré que andas teniendo problemas con el baka de mi primo… — explicó Obito.

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Ese idiota es tu primo! — gritó Ino impresionada. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Era obvio que con tu cabeza oxigenada por tanta decoloración te habías descerebrado, Yamanaka… — se burló Karin dejando impresionadas a ambas chicas.

— ¿Có-como es que…?

— Hay que ser semejante estúpido para no darse cuenta de quienes son… más si los conocen… yo lo sé porque otra chica que me insultaba a la par era Yamanaka y como que no fuiste demasiado creativa para decir otros insultos que no sean los que decías antes… y bueno, Sakura es muy obvio… en el mundo sólo hay dos personas con el cabello así… su padre y ella…

— Y ¿Por qué coños me besaste? — gritó escandalizada Sakura.

— Es que eres muy ardiente frentona — sonrió guiñándole un ojo y, luego, dirigió la vista hacia el rubio quien asintió de brazos cruzados, dándole la razón. Sakura rodó los ojos y miró a Kakashi —. La cuestión aquí es que tienen un grave problema y digamos que Sasuke algo intuye… lo que me preocupa es que no actúan muy normal que digamos y las chicas revolotean pululando alrededor de ustedes… yo pensaba que deberíamos entrenarlos de mejor manera… Ino se comporta como chico — señaló Karin —: pero tiene un serio problema… actúa de forma estúpida y afeminada frente a los chicos… en especial con Nara — Sakura volteó a ver a Ino sorprendida y con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Qué! — gritó sonrojada y dejando caer los brazos de la impresión hacia ambos lados; sus ojos se habían agrandado por la sorpresa y el rostro, poco a poco, se volvía cada vez más rojo.

— Te la tenías guardada cerdita — se burló Sakura.

— ¡Y qué quieres que haga si paso mucho tiempo con él en las horas de pensamiento! — se excusó cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada de lado, refunfuñando abochornada.

— Tranquila, siempre supe que te gustaba… — sonrió Sakura. Ino sonrió de lado algo resignada.

— Bueno, volviendo al tema… tú frentona, actúas como una mariquita… todo el puto tiempo lloras, te quejas y rechazas a todas las chicas levantando sospechas… deberías ser más natural y salir con las chicas… no porque salgas con una signifique que la llevarás al altar… cuando te beso, te quedas de piedra… relájate… — le sonrió. Sakura asintió.

— Necesitaba a alguien como tú — suspiró Kakashi —: es muy difícil actuar sólo… por suerte Obito y Rin me apoyan en esto… — soltó acercándose a Sakura para acariciarle la cabeza—. Lindo Ren-chan — susurró con burla. Sakura esquivó su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo —: ¿Qué te dije hace un tiempo, cariño?

— Que me relajara — murmuró con los labios fruncidos. Kakashi sonrió apenándola. Tenía apariencia de hombre, pero por dentro seguía siendo una mujer y Kakashi siempre le pareció atractivo y el tipo de hombre con el que, en algún futuro muy lejano, quisiera pasar sus días. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones y era su nueva condición.

— Bueno — aplaudió Karin cortando la atmósfera cursi y acercándose hacia Sakura y Kakashi, quien se hizo hacia un lado dejando que ambas interactuaran —: Había pensado ponernos en una relación, pero el tema es que debes experimentar Sakura… en serio, esto la verdad es demasiado fuera de la normalidad… ¿hiciste algún enemigo? ¿alguien que odies?

— No — negó con la cabeza, las manos de Karin estaban en sus hombros y eso hizo que se tensara. Karin suspiró y sonrió.

— No tengas miedo, yo no voy a hacerte nada pero debes dejar de comportarte así… sé que odias el contacto, eres la persona más extraña de este mundo y mi gran compañera de juergas… debo admitir que sabes llevar las fiestas y te desconozco porque aquí actúas como si el mundo no existiera, claro que cuando un alma en pena que está sufriendo bullying, mágicamente, Sakura se transforma en súper-anti-victimarios y los re caga a patadas, pero debes cambiar… deja a los demás que se arreglen solos, no he visto a ningunos de esos nerds nunca hacer algo por ti …

— Lo sé, pero odio que traten mal a la gente ¿tiene algo de malo eso? — Karin negó y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

— Mejor pensemos en como hacer para que no sean tan niñas delante de la escuela…

…

— No, definitivamente no ¡NO!

— Calla chicle y sigue a Yamanaka — susurró Karin mientras sorbía su refresco de naranja.

Sakura, toda sonrojada, salió del probador con una indumentaria totalmente ridícula – según ella.

Una camiseta blanca apretada al cuerpo, encima una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca con líneas rojas, jeans negros apretados y zapatillas blancas tipo Vans era su indumentaria.

— No — se quejó.

— Deja de mariconear que te ves genial… además, te vestías así antes… — y siguió sorbiendo.

— Bueno, eso es verdad — aceptó rascando su nuca, pero luego levantó la cabeza y la señaló acusadoramente —: pero la idea era pasar desapercibido y no parecer una copia de Uchiha.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun — sonrió la chica de manera tonta, sonrojándose en el recuerdo del azabache —: pero la diferencia es que a él le queda mejor sin eso — soltó con descaro señalando toda la ropa.

— Pervertida — murmuró. Pero un leve hilo de pensamientos hizo que se sonrojara. No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca ¿Cómo podía pensar en Uchiha sin ropa cuando el tener su sola presencia cerca le provocaba nauseas? Con ese perfume raro que llevaba y la ropa de "niño malo" salido de TV. No, jamás. Uchiha jamás.

— Bueno, Ino parece cómoda — dijo mirando hacia el otro lado y encontrándose con un rubio con jeans azul claro, camisa y corbata, un suéter con rombos grises y rojos, y zapatos de color marrón oscuro, casi negro.

— ¡Yo quería esa ropa! — señaló Sakura a Ino quien se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero haciendo distintas expresiones desde sonrisa coquetas hasta sacar la lengua y hacer caras bobas.

— Me veo extremadamente intelectual y caliente — dijo girándose hacia ambas. Karin asintió mientras que Sakura llorisqueó por la injusticia.

— Ahora, mis pequeños niños vamos que así irán a la fiesta que haré hoy en mi casa, pero como estoy sola van a venir ahora conmigo a ayudarme — sonrió Karin.

— Bueno — se colgó Ino de Sakura por el hombro y con una sonrisa que podía jurar era Naruto en pinta —: vayamos a la caja a pagar… arriba los ánimos frentona — Sakura seguía sufriendo su injusticia y fue cuando Karin les llamó la atención.

— Tranquilos, ya pagué… ahora, lacayos marchen… — y se dirigió hacia la entrada seguida de ambos muchachos.

…

— Bueno, Ino… esta es la prueba de fuego… tendrás que acercarte a Shikamaru y actuar normal — casi gritó entre tanto ruido.

La fiesta era un éxito y le tomó unas cuantas horas montarla porque había sido de improvisto y sinceramente no tenían nada. Comprar bebidas y alimentos corrió por cuenta de Kakashi mientras que ellas buscaban por todos los medios contratar a un DJ con instrumental totalmente equipado.

Fue tedioso y complicado y el muy hijo de puta las dejó en banca rota, pero lo valía porque era el más reconocido por sus mezclas locas y sensacionales, además que así provocaría que gente fuera y no quedara tan desolada ni fracasada la fiesta.

— No — negó de entrada —: no puedo, es muy pronto…

— Ay, no seas gallina ¿Dónde quedó el _chico_ seguro de sí mismo? — la provocó Karin con una sonrisita. Ino la miró con duda —. Vamos, no pasará nada y si pasa algo, yo iré y te secuestraré diciendo que te necesito para algo…

Ino suspiró resignada y asintió — No creí que llegaría a decirte esto, pero… — se rascó la nuca con pena y le sonrió tímidamente —: Muchas gracias, Karin…

— No me agradezcas, después de todo no me caes tan mal como dije antes…

— Bueno, para serte sincera… no me caes mal, tampoco… — bajó la vista a su bebida —: sólo estaba celosa de que me quitaras a Sakura…

— Lo imaginaba… bueno, despreocúpate que Sakura hay para las dos — y lo hizo girar en dirección a Shikamaru que estaba con Chouji y Naruto escuchando la sarta de idioteces que decía éste último mientras que el otro chico comía casi sin masticar —: ¡Mucha mierda!

Ino sonrió y se fue en dirección a los otros. Cuando llegó, Karin vio como Naruto le sonreía y saludaba, luego se colgaba de su hombro y le contaba algo que Shikamaru había dicho o hecho, pues el chico esquivó la mirada y podía jurar entre esas luces temáticas podía ver un pequeño sonrojo. Ino rió y tomó de su bebida, luego habló con naturalidad haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

Ahora debía preocuparse en su otro hijo que estaba perdido en las habitaciones de arriba, molesta por llevar esa ropa. Ni que fuera de otro mundo aunque debía admitir que si bajaba, más de una chica se lo follaría con los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua, debería estarle con el ojo encima porque Sakura era demasiado buena con las chicas que no hacían daño alguno, siendo que esas eran las que más revoloteaban a su alrededor.

…

— Sakura — golpeó la puerta Kakashi.

— ¡Déjame! — se quejó del otro lado, apoyada en la puerta. Sintió de repente frío y le costaba respirar.

— Vamos, no seas chiquilina y sal de ahí… si es por la ropa, no puedes ser tan quisquillosa… te desconozco compañera…

— Es que no me gusta usar esta ropa… en esta forma… las chicas me dan miedo — la desesperación en su voz provocó que una carcajada se oyera por parte de Kakashi —: ¡No es gracioso Kakashi…!

— Bueno, bueno… — trató de tranquilizarla —: no pasará nada… sabes que Karin te salvará de las chicas osadas y por las otras debes sentirte tranquila que nada malo pasará… ellas son bastante tímidas…

— En eso tienes razón… pero no estoy así por eso…

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Sigues preocupada?

— Es que… — acarició la madera y cerró los ojos con fuerza, largando un suspiro —: sigo pensando que todo esto es muy loco y tengo miedo — confesó.

— Lo sé, Sakura-chan… — murmuró Kakashi —: no puedo imaginarme lo que puedes estar pasando pero no debes temer… no hay nada mal. Mira, sólo hay que reunir información. Obito y Rin me están ayudando…

— ¿En serio? — la esperanza se sintió levemente en la voz de la chica con cuerpo de hombre.

— Sí, ya verás que todo será como antes…

— Está bien, ya salgo…

…

— Oh, ahí estabas — y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

— Ayayay — llorisqueó —: no había necesidad — se quejó a la chica de gafas, ésta sólo dio vuelta la cara e indicó que la siguiera.

— Veo que la fiesta va bien — comentó Kakashi observando a toda la juventud desaforada destrozar la casa de la pelirroja y ella ni se inmutó por ello.

— Bueno frentona, escucha bien — se volteó hacia ellos entregándoles una bebida a cada uno —: Ino está haciendo su esfuerzo por no caer, ahora es tu turno… baila como antes, con chicas y compórtate como un chico… ve — lo echó dándole una nalgueada en el proceso, haciendo que la pelirrosa se alejara con un sonrojo notable en su rostro y fastidio en sus facciones.

Unas chicas se aglomeraron a su alrededor y le ofrecían bailar, siempre dentro de los buenos términos y cuando aceptó, éstas gritaron emocionadas rodeándola y bailando su alrededor. Ella comenzó a moverse con una que le tomaba amistosamente de las manos.

— Esperemos que esas chicas no quieran sobrepasarse porque estamos al horno — dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia esa dirección, Kakashi sonrió y le tomó de la mano para bailar un poco.

De repente apareció Ino de la nada y las chicas lo metieron en el centro con Sakura quien bebía y bailaba con una de ellas.

— Sora-kun baila con nosotras — dijo una castaña con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro, no me lo perdería —sonrió haciendo que más de una se sonrojara y se le lanzaran encima.

Sakura sonrió algo impresionada y se avergonzara por el espectáculo que Ino ofrecía. La chica que bailaba con ella apretó su mano por lo que la miró curiosa.

— Ren-kun es un buen chico… me gustas —sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó y agradeció a falto de qué decir —: no hace falta que digas nada, me agradas… ¿podemos ser amigos?

— Cla-claro — asintió sonriente y la chica le correspondió —: ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Matsuri…

…

— Fiuuu — suspiró Ino y se sentó junto a Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sora? — preguntó al verse rodeados de personas.

— Nada, fue algo estresante — y se golpeó ligeramente los hombros con el puño para aliviar la tensión, luego miró de lado a Sakura —. Fue muy difícil actuar normal alrededor de ya sabes quien… pero funcionó, me comporté bien… — sonrió de lado mostrando parte de la dentadura como aquellas publicidades de dentríficos.

— Eso es un avance — sonrió tontamente. Ino notó las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? — Sakura lo miró casi desentendida e ida de sí, y rió a carcajadas llamando la atención de algunos.

— Una… dos… — fue levantando los dedos hasta que se quedó con cinco dedos de una mano y el índice de la otra. Volvió a reír y a sacar la lengua haciendo reír a Ino.

— Basta para ti, entonces, porque no quiero escuchar lamentaciones cuando despiertes — sonrió al recordar cuando eran mujeres y pasaban por las horrorosas resacas destructivas. Las resacas de Sakura eran las peores, en vez de callarse para no sufrir, la pelirrosa gritaba y chillaba como si la estuvieran descuartizando a dos manos.

— Tienes… hip… razón — hipó dejando el séptimo vaso vacío en la barra para levantarse e irse hacia otro lado.

— Ren — levantó la mano para detenerlo, pero se le escurrió —: sólo espero que esté bien — suspiró cuando una cabellera rubia similar al sol se le arrimó.

— ¡Sora! ¡Amigo mío! — gritó Uzumaki de forma cantarina, colgándosele del cuello.

— Hola de nuevo, Naruto — miró hacia delante encontrándose con el chico de dientes afilados —: Suigetsu — saludó.

— Hola Sora… por casualidad ¿viste a la pelo de escoba?

— ¿Karin? — preguntó curiosa.

— Si, qué otra pelo de escoba conoces — preguntó.

— ¿Para que la quieres? — lo observó y pudo notar un ligero sonrojo —: ¡Te gusta la zanahoria! — casi gritó pero la mano de Suigetsu la frenó a tiempo.

— No, qué mierdas dices — chilló algo nervioso —: sólo quería hacerle una consulta de algo que se me… rompió…

— ¿Rompiste algo de la casa? — inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bueno… je, je, je — rió nervioso.

— ¿Qué fue? — lo miró resignada.

— Su cuarto.

…

— Permiso, permiso… hola preciosa — saludó la pelirrosa y siguió caminando, haciéndose espacio hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo de su misma contextura —: Uh, disculpa… no te vi…

— No hace falta que te disculpes, Hatake…

— Uchiha — saludó seriamente al reconocer la voz.

— Veo que la fiesta resultó… Karin sabe montar buenas fiestas cuando quiere — miró a su alrededor como si examinara el escenario de manera condescendiente, pero no al cien por ciento convencido de tal cosa.

— Oh, si… ella es muy buena en eso… — y tomó su estómago, no se estaba sintiendo bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La niña no resiste las bebidas de hombres? — se burló.

— ¿Lo dices por ti? Sólo comí algo que me cayó mal — sonrió, enderezándose.

— Pero ¿qué dices? yo tomo y tengo estómago de acero…

— Ya veo — y frunció el ceño, no se estaba sintiendo bien realmente.

— Tienes la cara roja… — dijo algo curioso. Sakura posó una mano en su propia frente y empezó a ver doble.

— Maldición — masculló y pasó por al lado de Sasuke quien volteó a verlo. Sinceramente, ese chico le iba y venía pero no sabía porqué su cuerpo se movió para detenerlo y girarlo hacia él. Fue mala idea.

Sakura le vomitó encima, ensuciándole la camisa y los zapatos. La gente se apartó y Sasuke se quedó quieto, enfureciéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡Maldito hijo de-

Las palabras le quedaron en el aire porque el cuerpo del otro chico tambaleó y cayó de costado dándose un buen golpe. Sasuke no lo dudó y se agachó junto al chico para zamarrearlo e insultarlo por haber tomado de más.

Pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla del chico para palmearlo y despertarlo, pudo sentir que su piel hervía y las mejillas del chico estaban cada vez más rojas.

— Eres un idiota — murmuró y lo levantó del suelo, colgándolo de su hombro y tomándolo por la cintura.

Lo arrastró hacia donde había visto a sus amigos y al rubio amigo del pelirrosado para pedir ayuda. Cuando se los encontró, estos lo miraron sorprendidos y no dudaron en ayudar.

— ¿Qué mierda le hiciste, Uchiha? — masculló Ino.

— Yo…

— Con permiso — gritó Karin empujándolo al azabache y al rubio para arrodillarse junto a Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó calmadamente Kakashi hacia el azabache quien miraba despectivamente a todos.

— Tiene fiebre — murmuró Karin y volteó hacia los chicos —: ¿Qué tanto me miran idiotas? Vayan por agua y un paño, no se queden ahí como imbéciles…

— S-si — tartamudearon Ino, Suigetsu y Naruto que se chocaron entre ellos al querer tomar direcciones contrarias a las que estaban. Kakashi suspiró negando por ese par de idiotas y fue él mismo a buscar lo pedido por Karin.

— Sasuke ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cuarto — dijo Karin.

— ¡NO! — gritó Suigetsu y todas las miradas recayeron en él quien se puso a sudar.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La pelirroja miró fijamente al chico quien temblaba y cuando éste comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido… —. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldito imbécil! — gritó enfurecida al enterarse que su cuarto había sido destrozado.

— Fue sin querer…

— Sí, claro… sin querer — chilló rabiosa.

— ¿Po-podrían bajar la voz? — murmuró la pelirrosa intentando reincorporarse pero Kakashi le lanzó la toalla húmeda a la frente haciéndola tumbarse de nuevo en el sillón.

— No te muevas que tienes fiebre Ren-kun — dijo Karin acariciándole el cabello.

— Mmm… — entreabrió los ojos tratando de enfocar y señaló a Sasuke quien lo miraba indiferente —: denle ropa limpia a Uchiha… — balbuceó recostándose nuevamente. Posó la mano en su frente presionando el paño húmedo contra éste —: acabo de vomitarlo…

— Está bien — la chica pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a Sasuke tomándolo del brazo —: ven, te daré ropa limpia de Ren.

El chico se soltó y la siguió sin chistar.

— Frentona — murmuró bajo Ino acercándose a su rostro —: te pondrás bien…

— Ni que me estuviera muriendo — carcajeó débilmente.

— Pero te sentirás así dentro de un rato — se burló la Yamanaka.

Y era verdad. Sakura rara vez se enfermaba y siempre había una época en el año que se descompensaba por toda una semana, algo que parecía haber tocado en ese momento. Así que se enfrentaría a dolores de cabeza, fiebre y el cuerpo se volvería de gelatina.

— ¿Lo hice bien? — murmuró mirando a Kakashi y éste asintió con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

— Lo hiciste bien, Sakura-chan.

…

— Es injusto, yo también quiero — se quejó Ino al ver como Karin atendía a Sakura tan servicialmente.

— Bueno, si quieres — la voz cantarina de Karin animó a Ino cuando la vi agarrando algo que no alcanzó a ver mientras sonreía emocionada al creer que le prepararía un almuerzo de diez estrellas como el de Sakura.

— ¿Qu-qué ha-haces? — tartamudeó ante la mirada perversa de Karin quien tenía una jeringa – sin aguja – con una pequeña medida de un líquido amarillento en su mano derecha —: ¡Aleja esa mierda asquerosa de mí! ¡Por el amor de Dios! — casi lloró separando a Karin de ella con su mano y dejándola extendida para que no se acercara un paso más.

— Vamos Sora-kun… tú querías esto — se mofó con voz melosa, apretando el gatillo ocasionando que el jarabe comenzara a escurrirse lentamente.

— N-no, ahora no — sonrió nerviosa viendo por detrás de la pelirroja y encontrándose con una Sakura en pésimo estado —: ¿Po-por qué no se-se lo das a Sakura? Ella lo necesita mucho más — quiso sonar lo más amigable y convenible posible a lo que Karin sonrió macabramente.

— Cómo me encanta tenerte así… en mi mano, Yamanaka — soltó una carcajada que reprimió con su mano ante el quejido de Sakura por el ruido —: disculpa cariño, allí voy — y se acercó poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama. Abrió la boca de Sakura y le tapó la nariz mientras que vertía el asqueroso líquido en su boca.

Sakura tragó con fuerza y escupió un poco a lo que Ino se tapó la boca ante la repentina nausea.

— ¿Qué te pasa rubia? ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó Karin al verla de reojo y encontrarla de un color azul. Ino negó diciendo que estaba bien mientras la pelirroja le limpiaba la boca a Sakura con un pañuelo y cambiaba el paño, remojándolo y escurriéndolo para posarlo sobre la frente caliente y sudorosa de la pelirrosa —. Hermosa fiebre la que te agarraste, chicle… — colocó la medicina en la bandeja y el cuenco de agua para cambiarlo, y posó el plato de sopa en la mesa de luz junto con el vaso de agua y los analgésicos.

— Deja, yo lo llevo — se apresuró Ino tomando la bandeja de las manos de Karin —: ayúdala a comer y cuídamela ¿si?

— Claro — sonrió y se sentó junto a Sakura. Ino sonrió con ternura al ver a su amiga intentando abrir los ojos y luego retomó camino hacia fuera, encontrándose con Kakashi que parecía recién levantado. Ambos fueron a la cocina para desayunar algo.

— Karin — susurró Sakura. La pelirroja rió bajito al ver el deplorable estado de Sakura, nunca en su vida la había visto así, tan débil y vulnerable y menos que menos en el cuerpo de ese buen prospecto de hombre —: cúrame — le pidió en su delirio.

Karin empezó a pensar tantas posibilidades de cómo ayudarla y una de esas era tan pervertida que prefirió callar porque no le haría bien a su mente, la cual trabajaba a mil por hora.

Pero ver temblar a Sakura tan terriblemente le llegó a tocar algo de su negro corazón (no le gustaba compadecerse de nadie, pero tampoco era un monstruo) y se arrimó a su oído para murmurar.

— Tengo una manera para curarte… — se alejó tan sólo un poco para ver el rostro del muchacho, encontrándose con los hermosos y apagados ojos verdes de este.

— ¿Cuál?

— Sexo desenfrenado… — y una sonrisita se dibujó ante el intento de rodar los ojos de la pelirrosa —: no exagero… necesitas sudar para que la fiebre baje y además te mueres de frío, eso ayudaría a calentarte…

— E-es ci-cierto pero no te-te aprovecharás d-de mi situación… perra — murmuró.

— Eres tan hermoso cuando dices eso — rió y lo empujó hacia un lado.

— ¿Qu-qué ha-haces? — se alarmó al ver que se quitaba la chaqueta, la blusa y luego los pantalones.

— Me quedé sin mantas y necesitas calor… no quiero encender mucho la calefacción porque nos ahogaremos así que te abrazaré — ante la desconfianza de Haruno, Karin bufó rodando los ojos —: no voy a hacerte nada boba… además, no sé qué tanta pena te da si eres mujer… tenemos vagina y pechos las dos.

— Lo sé, pero ah-ahora tengo cuerpo de hombre… — sonrió atontadamente, suspirando dócilmente —. Vamos… que tengo frío.

Karin negó resignada a los comportamientos homofóbicos de su amiga y se acostó en el espacio vacío, arropándose y abrazando a una temblorosa pelirrosa.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartimos una cama?

— Hoy — murmuró Sakura y ambas rieron. El silencio que se formó fue bastante cómodo para ambas y Sakura suspiró —. Gracias Karin…

— No agradezcas nerda… hoy por ti, mañana por mí ¿entendido?

— Sí, capitán — y carcajearon.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Holaaaaa! Amo escribir esta fic y en especial que haya ese lazo de amistad entre Karin y Sakura :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado y por fas! Si llega a los veinticinco reviews (y más, no hace daño a nadie xD) actualizaré más rápido =)_

_Me cuesta mucho sacar los capis por falta de tiempo o porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y me haría muy feliz saber que es lo que piensan y si les gusta =)_

_Por si se habrán dado cuenta, le cambié el summary xD_

_See ya_

* * *

><p><strong>Editado<strong>

* * *

><p>Quería comentarles a todas las SasuSaku que estoy escribiendo junto con mi senpai Uyamiko una nueva historia. Si entran a mi perfil, encontrarán una historia llamada <strong>Harceleur<strong> y si, bueno, si les gusta pueden dar fav, follow y dejar un sensual review(? sería mucho para nosotras y nos haría feliz, en la semana sale el segundo capi ;u;

También quería decirles muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, lo siento por esto de la reedición pero tenía errores garrafales y cancerígenos. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a los nuevos, son muy amables en dar favo, follow y/o dejar un comentario.

Saludos.


End file.
